


Joy

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Swan Queen poem for dichenlxchman, on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satisfysomemorbidcuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/gifts).



Twinkling lights  
Twinkling eyes

A star  
A star atop the tree

Bright  
Shinning  
Lighting up  
Lighting up the holiday

The Queen  
Her Savior  
Their family

Celebrating  
Celebrating Christmas

No fighting  
No animosity  
Hadn’t been in years

Family  
Laughter  
And a few Christmas tears

Bringing joy  
Joy into the Swan-Mills House  
For years and years


End file.
